An agricultural harvester such as a combine includes a harvesting header and a feeder housing which remove the crop material from the field, gather the crop material and transport the crop material to a separator of the combine. In the case of thinner stemmed crops such as soybeans, wheat, etc. which may be cut with a cutter bar assembly carrying a plurality of knife sections, the header may also be known as a cutting platform. Such a harvesting header includes a rotating reel having a plurality of reel fingers that push the crop into the header, and more particularly, into and over the cutter bar assembly. Under some field conditions, a typical reel finger tends to catch and retain the crop, which results in crop wrapping around the reel.